


Bonds

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Thrawn can't get over Arihnda, Thrawn: Treason/Rebels: season 4 setup, thraro (one-sided?), thryce (past? present?)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "Chyba ze sobą zerwali.""Nareszcie.""I think they broke up.""Finally."
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Bonds

\- Chyba ze sobą zerwali – powiedziała Hammerly.

\- Nareszcie – dodała Pyrondi, na co Karyn uśmiechnęła się i unosząc do góry kieliszek odrzekła:

\- Wypijmy za to.

Żadna z nich nie przepadała za gubernator Arihndą Pryce. Ta kobieta ani trochę nie pasowała do wielkiego admirała Thrawna, a jej obecność na _Chimaerze_ wywoływała wyłącznie zamęt. Przez Pryce ich dowódca zachowywał się nietypowo, a niekiedy nawet był bliski popełnienia błędu – całe szczęście Faro w porę interweniowała, zgłaszając mu swoje uwagi, albo, jak wtedy podczas bitwy o Atollon, wychodząc z własną inicjatywą i przejmując dowodzenie nad pozostawioną przez Thrawna nieopatrznie w rękach niekompetentnej gubernator _Chimaerą_.

Zdawało się, że zakochany Chiss powinien był wtedy przejrzeć na oczy, a jednak ten nadal z niewiadomych powodów pobłażał Pryce. Wprawdzie trochę się na nią pogniewał, ale nie na tyle, by definitywnie z nią zerwać. Zresztą, na _Chimaerze_ zaczęto robić wtenczas zakłady o to, kiedy ten związek w końcu się rozpadnie.

Podczas „babskich wieczorów” Karyn ze swoimi przyjaciółkami wielokrotnie dyskutowała na ten temat – co zazwyczaj, po paru wypitych kieliszkach, prowadziło do narzekania na Pryce, choć czasem ich rozmowa przybierała gorszący przebieg – i to wcale nie z powodu używanego przez nie słownictwa! Na przykład: ocenianie przymiotów wielkiego admirała Thrawna było wielce niestosowne i fragmenty tej rozmowy, które wcześniej wywoływały radosny śmiech, po wytrzeźwieniu wydały się Faro mocno żenujące. Komodor wolałaby następnego dnia nie pamiętać o tym, że to z jej ust padło stwierdzenie, że „Thrawn miał niezwykle seksowny głos”. Przez to niemal dostała dreszczy na mostku, kiedy ten „seksowny głos” do niej przemówił.

To nie tak, że podkochiwała się w Thrawnie, i że nie znosiła Pryce, bo była o nią zazdrosna. Karyn nie lubiła Pryce niezależnie od tego, co wielki admirał czuł do tej kobiety, choć ewidentnie przez to, że Chiss czuł coś do niej, Faro nie lubiła gubernator jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym, nie tylko Karyn uważała, że Pryce nie była odpowiednią partnerką dla Thrawna – tak samo twierdziły zgodnie Hammerly i Pyrondi, a wielu innych członków załogi _Chimaery_ , wnioskując po ich minach na widok wspomnianej gubernator, podzielało to przekonanie.

Kiedy wreszcie stało się to, co nieuchronnie stać się musiało – Thrawn rzucił Pryce – sytuacja na _Chimaerze_ powinna była się unormować, a nieoczekiwanie, niestety, pogorszyła się. Głos wielkiego admirała zrobił się gniewny i w związku z tym, w odczuciu Faro, jeszcze bardziej seksowny. Każda wzmianka o Pryce stanowiła punkt zapalny, z tego też względu rozmowa, którą ona i wielki admirał musieli odbyć, przypominała przechadzkę po polu minowym.

\- Nie popiera pani mojej decyzji o natychmiastowym wyruszeniu na Coruscant? – spytał Thrawn.

\- Tak, sir – odparła Faro. – Sytuacja na Lothalu jest niestabilna, a gubernator Pryce… wątpię, by gubernator poradziła sobie sama z atakiem rebeliantów, gdyby ci postanowili odbić generał Syndullę.

\- Zgadzam się – odrzekł Thrawn. – Jednak strata Syndulli jest relatywnie niewielką porażką w porównaniu z utratą programu TIE Defenderów. Jeśli Imperator obetnie nasze fundusze, by sfinansować projekt dyrektora Krennica, może to bardzo negatywnie wpłynąć na dalszy przebieg wojny i w konsekwencji przynieść katastrofalne skutki.

\- Tak, sir.

Thrawn mógł udawać, że to wszystko nie miało najmniejszego związku z Pryce i że wcale nie próbował od niej uciec, lecz Faro wiedziała swoje. Uważała, że wielki admirał i gubernator powinni, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, pozostać w separacji, a Thrawn dobrze robił, skupiając się na innych, nie mniej pilnych kwestiach niż stłumienie buntu na Lothalu, jednak nie do końca zgadzała się z jego oceną sytuacji na tej planecie.

Mógł pozostawić _Chimaerę_ pod jej rozkazami na orbicie Lothalu. Wycofanie Siódmej Floty stanowiło sygnał dla rebeliantów, że mieli szansę wygrać następną potyczkę. Faro, gdyby walczyła po ich stronie, zachęcałaby buntowników do ataku właśnie teraz: gdy genialny strateg był nieobecny. Woldar mógł utrzymać blokadę, ale oddziałami na powierzchni planety kierowała Pryce, która bez wsparcia ze strony Thrawna, a przede wszystkim bez jego nadzoru, nie była w stanie odnieść zwycięstwa w żadnej większej bitwie.

W otoczeniu gubernator brakowało sprawnych dowódców – takich, którym można było bez obaw powierzyć obowiązek utrzymania porządku na Lothalu, i których Pryce gotowa byłaby się słuchać. Dumna gubernator bowiem na wszystkich, którzy mieli rangę niższą od admiralskiej, patrzyła z góry, a niekiedy nawet można było odnieść wrażenie, że jedynie Thrawn budził jej respekt, a pozostałych admirałów Pryce miała w głębokiej pogardzie, przekonana, że wszystko sama wie najlepiej.

Być może gubernator powinna była dostać od losu surową nauczkę, a ucieczka Hery Syndulli z imperialnego aresztu doskonale dowiodłaby tego, że bez Thrawna Pryce była na najlepszej drodze do utraty władzy na swojej planecie – i że, by temu zapobiec, potrzebowała _jego_ , by za nią, czy też dla niej, pokonał rebeliantów.

Możliwe, że to właśnie Thrawn chciał przekazać Pryce, wyłączając się na moment z walki. Albo obraził się na gubernator – co zupełnie nie było w jego stylu – albo – wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi – dążył do pojednania ze swoją partnerką i planował triumfalny powrót, prosto w objęcia skruszonej Pryce. Spodziewał się, że ta zawiedzie i że nie odeprze samodzielnie pierwszego ataku buntowników, i zapewne zakładał, że wówczas gubernator uderzy w błagalny ton i zwróci się do niego z prośbą o przebaczenie i o pomoc.

Jednak znając jego i ją, Faro wątpiła, by ten scenariusz się sprawdził. Bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że Pryce poniesie druzgoczącą porażkę – jak podczas misji schwytania senator Mon Mothmy – i że potem odmówi przyznania się do błędu, czym ponownie rozgniewa Thrawna.

Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji – choć niekoniecznie najlepszym – było, mimo wszystko, udanie się na Coruscant i dopilnowanie spraw priorytetowych. Przynajmniej zyskując potwierdzenie Imperatora, że jego projekt nie był zagrożony, Thrawn odzyskałby dawny spokój ducha. Wówczas nie angażowałby się tak emocjonalnie w swoją prywatną „wojnę” z Pryce, w ten ich toksyczny, zdaniem Faro, związek.

Defendery były dla Thrawna ważniejsze niż Lothal i być może, choć co do tego Karyn nie miała pewności, ważniejsze niż gubernator Pryce. Wycofanie _Chimaery_ z obszaru walk było tego niezbitym dowodem. Chociaż… Thrawn pozostawił na powierzchni Lothalu Rukha, by ten miał baczenie na Pryce. Nie oddział szturmowców czy szturmowców śmierci, lecz swojego osobistego ochroniarza, wyszkolonego zabójcę. Noghri, oczywiście, nie był w stanie w pojedynkę wygrać bitwy z rebeliantami, ale mógł – i takie było, jak przypuszczała Faro, jego zadanie – ocalić gubernator życie, gdyby sytuacja na Lothalu wymknęła się spod kontroli.

Wbrew pozorom Thrawn nie był wcale dobry w zrywaniu dawnych więzi. A może wcale nie chciał ich przecinać?


End file.
